I Want My Paradise Back
by kidou sukiru ju ken
Summary: Tahun 839 manusia terancam punah karena serangan dari alien yg ingin menjadikan bumi sebagai rumah kedua bagi mereka. *I'm Newbie, Terinspirasi dari anime : Shingeki No Kyojin
1. Part 1

Assalamu alaikum Wr. Wb.

Sebelum Membaca cerita ini, ada pesan dari saya, jika ceritanya memang jelek langsung di keluarin aja, jika ingin di hargai, hargailah org lain terlebih dahulu.

**I WANT MY PARADISE BACK**

Tahun 839, manusia terancam punah karena serangan sekumpulan alien, alien yg menyerang berencana untuk memusnahkan manusia , dan mengambil alih bumi sebagai Rumah kedua bagi mereka. Setahun setelah penyerangan alien, tepatnya pada tahun 840, alien pun mengambi alih dari setengah bumi.

Namun, di sisi lain, terdapat tempat persembunyian manusia yg tidak bisa di ketahui oleh alien. Edward Sang raja, yg usianya sudah tua, ingin mencari penerus dari perjuangannya selama setahun ini, mendengar kabar tersebut, semua kesatria-kesatria merasa gembira dan ingin menjadi yg terbaik, tetapi ada saorang kesatria yg terlihat sangat membosankan dan misterius, katanya ia tak tertarik dengan lawan yg lemah, di antara para kesatria dia satu-satunya yg tidak pernah turun ke medan perang, itu membuatnya di benci oleh para kesatria.

3/2/840

*Dengan suasana yg hening*

"para kesatria-kesatriaku, dengarlah hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi, jadi aku menginginkan seseorang untuk meneruskan perjuanganku" kata Edward*

"yang akan menjadi penerusku adalah seseorang yang bisa mencapai puncak dari menara ross, di puncak menara ross terdapat sebuah gulungan kebenaran yg berisi tentang bagaimana cara untuk memimpin"

kata Edward dengan wajah yg pucat sambil memandang langit dengan senyuman kecil Edward pun pergi untuk selamanya, semuanya pun bersedih.

namun dalam keadaan bersedih itu, tempat persembunyian mereka di temukan, suasana pun menjadi hiruk piruk, alien yg tak mempunyai rasa kasi sayang membantai manusia hingga hanya sedikit dari mereka tersisa *suara tangisan pun terdengar, darah berada di mana-mana* manusia pun sekali lagi terancam, dan memaksa mereka untuk meninggalkan tempat persembunyian mereka itu, tetapi bagaimana dengan gulungannya.

6/7/845

Lima tahun setelah penyerangan alien ke tempat persembunyian manusia, sampai sekarang belum ada yg bisa menggantikan raja Edward, para kesatria sepakat untuk mengankat seseorang yg bisa mendapatkan gulungan itu sebagai raja mereka yg baru, tetapi siapa yg akan memimpin mereka. *suasana tiba-tiba menjadi ribut, mereka semua menganggap diri mereka pantas untuk memimpin*

"apakah kalian semua tidak berfikir, jika kalian ingin mencari pemimpin untuk sementara, cukup lakukan pemilihan"

*tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, dan salah satu dari mereka mengatakan* "hai….. siapa kau yg seenaknya memerintah kami" *keluarlah kesatria yg misterius itu*

"maaf sebelumnya telah mengganggu kalian, namaku elric, sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan perang ini, tetapi aku jadi tertarik ketika mendengar kalian akan berlomba untuk merebut gulungan itu"

*setelah semua kesatria melihat penampilannya, mereka pun tertawa, salah satu dari mereka mengatakan*

"hahahaha…. Kau ini siapa, apakah kau dapat di katakan kesatria jika kau terlihat sangat lemah"

*tiba-tiba, suara pukulan terdengar*

"apa itu barusan"

*kata semua kesatria*

"aku bukan org lemah seperti kalian"

*kemudian org itu terjatuh, dan menjerit kesakitan, semua kesatria pun berfikir sejenak*

"hmm…. Bagaimana kalau kau yg memimpin kami untuk sementara"

*dengan wajah yg datar ia menolaknya*

"aku tidak mau memimpin kalian, aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan datang untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu"

*elric pun pergi, tiba-tiba muncul seorang kesatria wanita*

"hmm….. sepertinya aku tertarik dengan kata-katanya, tetapi aku tidak tertarik dengan sikapnya yg sombong, baiklah aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menjadi pemimpin kalian untuk sementara, namaku yuka"

*dengan wajah yg kesal salah satu kesatria mengatakan*

" hai…. Gadis manis, kami tidak mau di perintah oleh wanita yg lemah"

*dengan tenang yuka berkata*

"apa kalian menganggapku lemah? Sepertinya kalian salah, aku bisa saja seperti org itu tadi, bahkan aku bisa lebih cepat dari dia"

*suasana menjadi hening*

"apa kalian menginginkan bukti?"

*salah satu dari mereka mengatakan*

"baiklah kalau begitu"

dengan demikian para kesatria pun sepakat untuk mengangkat yuka sebagai pemimpin mereka untuk sementara.

7/7/845

"baiklah aku akan mengatur rencananya, seperti yg kita ketahui tempat persembunyian kita yg dulu memiliki 3 gerbang tersembunyi, jadi aku ingin membagi kalian menjadi 3 kelompok"

Kelompok 1 dengan pimpinan yuka dengan jumlah 500 anggota, dianggotai oleh :

- Riko,Simon, Dan para kesatria lainnya

Kelompok 2 dengan pimpinan Ian dengan jumlah 300 anggota, dianggotai oleh :

- elric dan kesatria lainnya

Kelompok 3 dengan pimpinan Roy dengan jumlah 350 anggota, dianggotai oleh :

-para kesatria senior

"kelompok 1 akan menyerang gerbang ke 2, dan akan bertemu kelompok 2 di tengah lorong,kelompok 2 menyerang gerbang ke 1,dan kelompok 3 menyerang gerbang ke 3, tetapi penyerangan dari kelompok 3 menunggu perintah, penyerangan gerbang ke 3 akan dilaksanakan ketika kelompok 1 dan 2 sudah bertemu di lorong"

*kata yuka dengan senyuman*

Semua kesatria bersemangat, dan pada waktu itulah manusia berangkat untuk menyerang alien untuk pertama kalinya. Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat persembunyian lama dengan menunggangi kuda, mereka mendapat ancaman yg cukup besar, mereka harus melewati gunung berapi yg masih aktif.

"para kesatria, jangan takut dengan ancaman gunung ini, di banding gunung ini masih ada lawan yg lebih kuat, hanya 1 kata yg ingin kusampaikan untuk kalian, jangan menyerah"

*kata yuka*

*para kesatria berteriak seolah mereka menganggap remeh ancaman gunung itu*

berkat motivasi dari yuka mereka bisa melewati gunung itu, 2 jam telah berlalu, tempat persembunyian yg lama sudah terlihat. Mereka semua merasa senang

"kalian jangan senang dulu, tujuan kita adalah untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu, di depan kita ada ancaman terbesar, tapi bagiku itu Cuma ancaman yg kecil"

*kata elric*…

*mereka semua kesal dengan kata-kata elric*

yuka menghampiri elric

"hey… aku adalah pemimpin di sini, jadi aku memerintahkanmu untuk tidak berbicara sampai perang ini selesai"

elric memandang yuka datar

"hmm… baiklah"

"yuka, semua kelompok akan berpisah di mana?"

*kata Roy*

"hmm….. baiklah kita akan berpisah di sini"

*yuka menunjukkan lokasi perpisahan setiap kelompok dengan petanya*

"hmmm….. baiklah aku mengerti"

mereka pun berangkat, di tengah jalan terdapat sekumpulan alien kelas 1.

"hmm….. para kesatria, seperti yg kita lihat,terdapat alien di depan, aku harap alien di depan dapat di jadikan bahan latihan, jadi ayo kita lawan mereka"

mereka pun menyerang alien berkelas 1 itu. Tetapi apa yg dilakukan elric, dia Cuma melihat peperangan dia tidak menyerang, hal itu membuat yuka Kesal kepadanya

"kau tidak menyerang?"

*kata yuka*

"hmmm….. ya Kekuatanku tidak di gunakan untuk melawan musuh yg lemah"

*jawabnyanya dengan mimik wajah yg tampak membosankan*

"ada apa dengan org ini? Apakah dia memang hebat"

*Katanya dalam hati*

tanpa di sadari oleh yuka, tenyata ada alien yg menyerangnya dan tiba-tiba.

*dengan sekejap alien itu mati*

"jangan lengah dalam peperangan,ingat kau itu seorang pemimpin"

*kata elric sambil memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung pedang*

"dia benar-benar hebat, adakah org yg lebih hebat dari pada dia"

*katanya dalam hati*

30 menit kemudian, alien kelas 1 itu pun berhasil di kalahkan. mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya

"pemimpin, hari sudah mulai gelap, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu"

*kata simon*

"hmm... baiklah, yosh... semuanya kita beristirahat dulu, besok perjalanannya akan di lanjutkan"

*kata yuka*

"baik"

*kata para kesatria*

ketika semuanya tidur, salah satu dari kesatria melihat elric berbicara dengan seseorang. karena keahlian dari org itu, ia bisa mengetahui keberadaan kesatria itu, mereka berdua pun mengakhiri perbincangannya.

8/7/845

Keesokan harinya, mereka melanjjtkan perjalanan ke tempat persembunyian lama, untuk merebut kembali glungan kebenaran. tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai

"semuanya... kita berpisah di sini, untuk kelompok 3 tunggu perintah, dan untuk kelompok 2 kita akan bertemu di lorong ketika kalian sudah melewati gerbangnya"

*kata yuka*

para kesatria pun menunjukkan rasa semangat mereka, penyerangan untuk merebut kembali gulungan kebenaran di mulai. tak terasa, kelompok 1 dan 2 sudah menerobos gerbang. tak lama juga setelah itu, kelompok 3 pun juga berhasil. hanya tinggal 1 target yg belum di capai, yaitu merebut kembali gulungan kebenaran.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Biodata Char

Assalamu Alaikum Wr. Wb.

Berikut Biodata Char I Want My Paradise :

**King Edward**

Adalah seorang raja yg berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa umat manusia, tapi karena usianya yg sudah tua maka dia tak bisa lagi melanjutkan untuk menjadi raja lagi bagi umat manusia.

Birth : 14 January

Age : 67

**Elric**

Elric dikenal dengan kesatria yg memiliki sifat pembosan, dan malas, tapi dia sangat hebat dalam seni berpedang. Dia adalah Char utama di story ini.

Birth : 3 August

Age : 15

**Yuka**

Yuka dikenal sebagai salah satu kesatria wanita, sebenarnya dia tak hebat dalam seni berpedang, cuma dia mempunyai pemikiran yg sangat tinggi. salah satu bukti bahwa yuka memiliki pemikiran yg sangat tinggi adalah ketika dia membohongi semua kesatria, Ia mengatakan "apa kalian butuh bukti, aku bahkan bisa lebih cepat dari dia".

Birth : 12 June

Age : 16

**Riko**

Riko adalah Cucu Dari King Edward, Orang tuanya meninggal ketika Alien Menyerang Bumi Untuk Pertama kalinya, Dialah Orang yg sangat membenci Alien, Dia juga berbakat.

Birth : 14 April

Age : 16

**Simon**

Simon adalah kesatria yg tertua di antara para keastria lainnya.

Birth : 27 August

Age : 40

**Ian**

Ian Sangat pandai dengan tekhnik bersembunyinya pada saat berperang.

Birth : 4 September

Age : 17

**Roy**

Roy adalah kesatria yg tak mengenal mati, dia di julki dengan Kesatria Penakluk Naga

Birth : 11 october

Age : 16


End file.
